Help Me
by rabbitbat123
Summary: A simple ghost hunt turns into a life changing event, Castiel has no idea why it has to be him. Why did he have to carry around this burden?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on Sam!", Dean yelled, coming out of the door of a motel room.

"Stop rushing me!" Sam screamed, packing his laptop.

"Well-?" Dean was interrupted by Castiel who flew through the walls, and into the ground. Castiel got onto his knees into a stance.

"Cas!" Dean hissed.

"What?" Castiel cocked his head.

"You kinda just flew through walls, are you alright? "

"Yeah, why-...Have to go," Cas yelped, disappearing.

"Wait!... Are you allergic to god damn questions! "

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean cocked his head.

"You kinda were just talking to yourself, are you alright? "

"Yeah, why-...Have to go," Dean yelped, walking outside to the car.

"Weirdo, " Sam laughed, following Dean out.

...

Dean and Sam were in the car, when Sam turned on the radio,

'Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader. She is always right there when I need her Oh, I think that I've found -'

Dean shut off the radio, and glared at Sam.

"What?" Sam shrug.

"What the hell is this garbage? " Dean yelled.

"A newer song?"

"Why is it blaring out of my stereo?"

"So I put today's hit on, so what?"

"Alright, " Dean grinned before realizing he was in a different reality. "Okay Cas," Dean sighed, "We know this is fake."

A second past, and Castiel released the spell off Dean and Sam, "Dean you're getting good at this. How did you know? " Castiel asked.

Castiel was putting spells on Sam and Dean so they would know which reality was the right one, just in case they got sent to a fake one.

"Well," Dean replied, "It wasn't that difficult. Sam and I are not that nice, You don't have wings,so you can't fly, and Sam wouldn't change my station for a song called, 'Cheerleader' Like why that song?"

"Actually," Sam laughed, "It has a catchy beat."

"What are you a girl? I hope you know you are too big to be a cheerleader. "

"Shut up!"

Sam and Dean sat down on a bed of their motel room. Castiel leaned his back in the corner when Dean asked, "How long were we in that fake reality?"

"About a couple hours," Castiel responded.

"Then we better get back to our case."

They were about to go to a 'haunted house' to capture, and kill a ghost that was killing teens who set foot in the house. They didn't get to go because Castiel put a spell on them, so Castiel agreed not to test them anymore.

...

With Sam in the passenger seat, and Dean driving they pulled up to the 'haunted house.' Castiel was in the back seat as they got out, and went through the front door.

"Okay," Dean whispered, "Sammy look upstairs, I'll look in the kitchen and bathroom, and Cas you look in the living room for anything that this ghost chick has particles of herself on, Hair, Nails, because the body was cremated, got it?"

Sam and Castiel nodded as they went to search there destination. Sam searched the bedroom, and found nothing at all. Castiel investigated the living room. Castiel felt a presence behind him, as he turned his head, and all he saw was a white blur, going into his mouth. It was her, the ghost haunting this house. Why is she in Castiel stomach? Castiel felt sharp pain in his abdomen, and in a instant the white blur came out of his mouth.

Castiel was dizzy, and he didn't know why. He saw the ghost, that was a blurry women, "What did you do to me?" Castiel asked.

The Ghost smiled, "A beautiful thing, you are the perfect vessel"

Castiel had no idea what she was talking about, but before he could ask, She burned into flames. That means someone burned her hair, or her nails. Dean bolted to the living room, "I got it," Dean smiled.

Not to long, Sam came jogging down the stairs, "Dean, you got it?"

"Yeah I just said, " When Dean and Sam were arguing, Castiel was getting even more dizzier. The angel swayed, and plummeted into the ground, getting his consciousness stolen from him.

...

Castiel opened his eyes to see Sam hovering over him. Dean was behind Castiel, holding him up in a sitting position.

"Cas, What happened to you?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, " Castiel sighed, bringing his hand to his forehead, "Just very tired"

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned.

"I'm positive, " Castiel lied.

Castiel got up, and they went to the vehicle to go back to the motel room.

...

Sam and Dean were sleeping when Castiel was in the bathroom. He kept spitting blood up in the sink, and it confused him. He turned on the foset to rinse the blood down the drain.

Castiel had no idea that the ghost that went into his abdomen, left a seed. A seed that carried the most dangerous being alive. It only took a week to grow, until it will rip it's way out of Castiel's gut. Castiel had no idea that after the seed comes out, it only took two weeks to grow a human vessel just like you and I. It was a strange being, no one knew about, until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Castiel felt his legs give out as he tumbled to the ground, feeling the cold sensation of the tile on his cheek. He decided to lay down until morning when Castiel dozed off.

A week and half past, and Castiel kept everything hidden from the Winchesters. He didn't want to worry them, but lately he been doing horrible. He kept spitting up blood when no one was looking. Castiel wished he knew what this all meant, but when he put's his hand on his gut, he can feel the movement of the creature. Even if it scared Castiel, he still kept it a secret.

"Hey Cas," Sam said as he sat down on the bed next to him.

"Oh hey Sam," Cas responded.

"Dean and I were thinking, and we want you to go out to the bar."

"Tonight? " Castiel asked.

"Well yeah," Sam smiled.

"Uh I don't think so."

"Come on, enjoy life like a human," Dean hissed, crossing his arm as he strolled through the door , in front of Castiel.

"Well alright, " Castiel grinned, and then sighed behind the boys back.

...

They were at the bar when Dean order Castiel another shot. Castiel chugged it down, making a new record of shots that can be held down in a hour. As everyone cheered for him, Castiel looked at blurry Sam and Dean, chanting, and whistling like this was a huge accomplishment.

Castiel got off the stool, and went outside. His head was pounding, and it wasn't from the alcohol.

"Hey Cas, " Sam said, following Castiel with Dean.

"Oh..." Castiel mumbled, feeling his head, "...Hey."

"Did Dean make you drink too much?" Sam asked.

"No... I'm fine."

"Don't you lie to me!" Dean growled, "Sammy always says he's fine, but 9/10 times he's not, and it's not fooling me. So tell me, What's wrong?"

"DEAN!" Castiel raised his voice, "I'm fine, I didn't drink too much alcohol, I'm the angel of the lord, and I'm-" He saw the Winchester's faces, "Sorry."

When Dean was about to place his hand on Castiel shoulder, Castiel pushed Dean back, turning his head, and not spitting blood, throwing it up like a waterfall. Castiel wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Fine...My ass," Dean mumbled, grabbing a hold of Castiel arm.

"Dean," Castiel pulled away, "I'm alright. "

Dean gave Sam a look. Sam nodded, grabbing Castiel arm while Dean grabbed the other. They started to drag him to the Impala.

"What...are...you..doing?" Castiel tried to get free.

"You're clearly in denial, " Dean mumbled, "So we're taking matters in our own hands.

They threw Castiel in the back seat, driving back to the motel.

...

"Dean you're overreacting, " Castiel hissed.

"Castiel for once in your life, care about yourself, " Dean screamed.

They were in the motel room with Castiel sitting on the bed. Sam and Dean were in front of him, "How long were you feeling this way?" Sam asked.

Castiel shrugged his shoulder, thinking of a lie, "Guys' I'm-"

"If you say you're fine one more time, I'm going to smack you," Dean growled, worried about his angel friend.

Castiel held his mouth, and blood ran up his throat into his hands, dripping through his fingertips, "About a week," Castiel mumbled, holding more blood back

Dean felt Castiel's forehead, "You don't have a fever."

"Anything weird that happened before that?" Sam asked.

Castiel shook his head in a throne of lies.

"You're lying, " Dean's voice was strict, bold, and agitated.

"Well," Castiel groaned, "When we hunted that ghost, it went through my mouth like a possession , but it didn't take control of my body, it just went out my mouth, not to long after.

"Ghost tried to possess an angel, but failed? " Sam asked Dean.

"But that wouldn't explain why Cas is so sick," Dean replied.

Sam pulled out his laptop. His fingers nearly fell off he was was typing so fast. After ten minutes of researching, Sam came to a conclusion, "It's says here in Greek Mythology, that a spirit called Elizabeth is carrying a seed called Venilia. Elizabeth one day hopes to place Venilia in a vessel, so she can grow to be this powerful being, no one can kill. The seed would grow inside the vessel, and cause the vessel discomfort, like vomiting blood. After 2 weeks, the vessel would later die from Venilia ripping out of the vessel's gut, to be free. The seed then would be the size of a fist where it would wait for a week to become a vessel like a human. This is a myth, created by the Greeks that said the 'Gods' said this was real, and Venilia would be the deadliest creature to walk the Earth."

"Sounds like Venilia is inside of you," Dean sighed, "It's not to late, We're going to cut that bitch out."

"Dean we don't know if this is true, it's a myth," Sam warned Dean.

"Seems real to me, and I'm not going to lose my best friend."

Castiel had a pale complexion, as he leaned over, vomiting blood everywhere on the ground. He fell forward when Dean caught him, placing him on the bed. Castiel was unconscious, when Dean glared at Sam, "We're cutting Venilia out...Now. I know she's in there, I have a feeling Sammy."

Sam didn't say a word when he mumbled, "Alright. "

...

"Keep Cas unconscious, " Sam told Dean, pulling out a knife. Castiel was on the bed, with his arms to his side. His shirt was ripped in two, getting ready to get Venilia out, and dead.

"What do I do if he wakes up?" Dean asked.

"Knock him out. "

"You want me to hit him?", Dean's sarcasm was showing.

"Yes Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes when Sam started to saw through the bottom of Castiel abdomen with the knife. Sam eyes squinted, nervously.

"Uh Dean?" Castiel looked at Dean by the pillow.

"Sorry buddy, " Dean cried, before back handing him, knocking him out again. After an hour of cutting up Castiel, Sam found a mass, a size of his wrist, in Castiel rib. Sam careful took it out, sewing Castiel back up with floss.

"You were right, " Sam said, picking up Venilia dead fetus.

"What do we do to it?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, " I feel bad for killing it, so do you want to throw it in the lake down the road. Just to be respectful. "

"Whatever, but can you take care of it, I'm staying with Cas."

"No problem, " Sam sighed.

...

Sam stood on the dock, glaring down at the shallow waters. He tossed Venilia as it sunk to the bottom. "I'm sorry," Sam mumbled.

...

Sam walked back into the motel to see Castiel waking up.

"Cas," Sam smiled, "How you feeling. "

"Better... I guess," Castiel sighed.

"How fast can you heal?"

"Give me a day, or so. I'll manage to heal."

"Take your time Cas," Dean told him in a calm voice.

...

Within a day Castiel was better, but Dean and Sam didn't leave for a couple of days. A couple weeks went by, and Castiel heard a knock on the motel door. He opened the door to a girl. She looked like she was 17. She's on the short side with a thin build. Her dark brown hair fell to hip bones, and her lips were dark red. She had a pale complexion, with gold eyes that matched a million of sun rises. She had black boots to match her black jeans. Her top was flowing, and red. It was a blouse.

Castiel confusion made the girl smile. Castiel suddenly screamed falling to the ground as the girl gave off a pressure, one of her many powers, above Castiel's head. When she saw Castiel stop struggling, she released the pressure, and crouched down his level.

"Hello...Father," She grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Venilia?" Castiel yelled.

"The one and only," She smiled, helping Castiel up.

"You're not going to hurt me?" He asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because-" Then he thought, what if she doesn't remember what they did. What if all she remembers is waking up in someone's house. That wouldn't be strange, they seen crazier things. What if all she knew is that he is her father? He was dead wrong, but the only way to kill your enemies effectively, is to know them more than they know themselves. Castiel didn't know, and that was his first mistake.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah I just didn't know my daughter would be so lovely. "

"It was strange, all I remember is waking up in water, and this one guy helped me out. He clothed me, fed me, took care of me. I owe my life to him. Then one name came to my mind, Castiel, and I realized, he was my father. Then more names came to mind, Sam and Dean, friends of fathers, and I just wanted to meet you. I wanted you to take me in, like the guy who helped me did. I mean no harm, I just wanted to help you. You may think I'm crazy, but I have these special powers." She told the truth through most of it. Except for the part she said she met no harm, and the part where she knew nothing, but the thing is she knew everything. She remembered everything, and she was pissed.

"What do you mean powers? " Castiel asked.

"I could do anything I want, like heal, control minds, push objects with my mind, I don't know, I'm still trying to adapt this."

"I don't think you're crazy. "

"You don't! I'm so happy, and I want to let you know another thing. "

"What is it?"

"I know you are an angel, and I know your wings are broken, and I can help. "

"You can?"

Venila smiled, placing her hands onto Castiel's back. Her hands glew, and when she removed them, Castiel wings healed, "Try them out." she smiled.

Castiel flashed out, and back again with a smile planted on his face, "You're the best! I can't believe you did this"

"No problem, I-" Venila stopped, and glanced at the door to see The Winchesters walked in.

Everyone froze for a second until Dean spoke up, "Okay who's the chick."

"This "Chick" is my daughter, " Castiel got defensive.

"Venila? " Sam said quickly.

Castiel nodded, and Dean took out his knife, he bolted to stab her. She grabbed Dean's wrist that held the knife, and slowly cluched it until he dropped it.

"I don't know why you want to hurt me?" Venila cried, letting go of his wrist.

"Because you are a crazy bitch"

"DEAN! THAT'S ENOUGH! " Castiel screamed, "She is my daughter, and I appreciate it if you treat her with respect."

"But she almost killed you. "

"It wasn't her fault, and I want her to live with us."

"You're crazy, no"

"We will take her to the bunker, and she will help us."

"NO!"

"Then I'm sorry Dean, I'm leaving."

Dean got in front of the doorway, "No you will not"

Castiel grabbed a hold of Venila, and flashed out, leaving Sam and Dean to stare at each other.

"That just happen," Sam sighed.

"I know it did, but why? " Dean questioned.

"Maybe Venila is good."

"I guess, but I have a bad vibe about her."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe it's just confusing that she survived, I thought we killed her. I'm so confused. "

"I am too, but do you really think she is evil as the Greeks said? The girl looks like she's 17 or so," Sam asked.

"Am I wrong?" Dean questioned.

"Probably. "

"Wow thanks Princess. "

"Don't ask this Princess anything if you didn't want to hear the truth."

"Whatever, so do you think I should call them back?"

Sam got up from the bed," I don't know, and I don't care. You are in charge with this decision." Sam opened the door to the outside world, and took a stroll down the sidewalk, leaving Dean by himself to think.

"Okay Cas, I'm sorry, Venilia can stay. Meet me at the bunker."

...

When Dean and Sam got there, Castiel was sitting at the table with Venilia across from him. "I'm sorry," Dean repeated.

"It's alright Dean."

"Great, but can Venilia really help us?"

Venilia got up from the chair, and put her hands on Deans' temples, she read his mind. "The one thing you long for is your father, so you shall have him." Venilia glanced at the door, and the door swung open.

John was smiling, running to hug Dean. Dean had holy water in his pocket, as he threw it on his dad, "Alright you're real, but how? " Dean asked.

"All it is , is a power I have to bring the dead alive, " Venilia smiled.

"You act like it is so easy."

Venilia slithered by Sam. Sam crouched down as Venilia placed her hands on his temples, "You want a girl name Jessica, so you will have her. "

Not to long a girl came running through the door, into Sams' arms. Sam was finally happy. He was actually excited to get up in the morning.

Venilia went to the final person, and that was Castiel. She did what she did to Sam and Dean, "You long for a male...name Bobby?...Why? "

"He was nice," Castiel shrugged.

"Fair enough."

Bobby came in with a grin on his face. Venilia walked to the table, and wrote down a number," Call me if you need me." she spoked walking out the door.

"Wait, " Castiel screamed.

Venilia stopped in her tracks, "What is it?"

"Why aren't you staying. "

"Because I live with Roy."

"Roy?"

"The guy who I owe my life to, he protected me, and I can't just turn my back on him, " Venilia continued to walk out the door.

When she made it a block away. She turned to see a shorter male with a beard. "Hello Roy," She grinned.

"Stop playing," the man frowned.

"Whatever Crowley.'

"Did you give what the Winchesters wanted? "

"Yes, I'll get there trust. I already gave them the deceased they missed, and when they lease expect it, I'll take them away, so they will relive the pain."

Crowley started to laugh, "I'm proud. So do you want to go home?"

"Yes."

Crowley grabbed Venilia's wrist as they flashed into hell. The smirk wouldn't leave Venilia's face, "Watch out Winchesters," she mumbled, getting into her comfortable bed, and closing her eyes.


End file.
